In general, an electric appliance comprises a number of magnetic components such as transformers, inductors, etc. However, most of the conventional transformers comprise a bobbin or a coil assembly and a bobbin winding, so that the wire winding window area is decreased, and the utilization is dropped. Obviously, the conventional transformers fail to meet the requirements for the development trend of a compact and low-profile electronic device, and it is difficult to install the transformers in the electric appliances.
To cope with the development trend of the low-profile electric appliances, it is necessary to reduce the height and simplify the structure of the transformers in order to reduce the total volume of the electric appliances. However, the bobbin of the transformer usually comes with a coupled of specifications only, and it is uneasy to change the size of the bobbin, and thus the flexibility of the application of the transformer is low. In addition, the winding of the transformer is usually a single-strand or multi-strand enameled wire, and the shape of the wire is usually circular, so that the way of winding is restricted, and the amperage is low. Therefore, such transformers are inapplicable for low-profile products.
In view of the foregoing problems of the conventional transformer structure with low flexibility for changes and low amperage, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and provide a feasible solution in accordance with the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art.